Fremont County, Iowa
Fremont County is a county located in the U.S. state of Iowa. As of the 2010 census, the population was 7,441. The county seat is Sidney. The county was formed in 1847 and named for the military officer John C. Fremont. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (1.1%) is water. Major highways * Interstate 29 * U.S. Highway 59 * U.S. Highway 275 * Iowa Highway 2 * Iowa Highway 333 Adjacent counties *Mills County (north) *Page County (east) *Atchison County, Missouri (south) *Otoe County, Nebraska (southwest) *Cass County, Nebraska (northwest) Demographics |align-fn=center |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census 1790-1960 1900-1990 1990-2000 2010-2013 }} 2010 census The 2010 census recorded a population of 7,441 in the county, with a population density of . There were 3,431 housing units, of which 3,064 were occupied. 2000 census As of the census of 2000, there were 8,010 people, 3,199 households, and 2,242 families residing in the county. The population density was 16 people per square mile (6/km²). There were 3,514 housing units at an average density of 7 per square mile (3/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 98.01% White, 0.04% Black or African American, 0.24% Native American, 0.24% Asian, 0.96% from other races, and 0.51% from two or more races. 2.17% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 3,199 households out of which 30.20% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 58.90% were married couples living together, 8.20% had a female householder with no husband present, and 29.90% were non-families. 26.30% of all households were made up of individuals and 14.90% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.45 and the average family size was 2.93. In the county the population was spread out with 25.10% under the age of 18, 6.00% from 18 to 24, 24.30% from 25 to 44, 24.70% from 45 to 64, and 19.80% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 41 years. For every 100 females there were 95.50 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 91.80 males. The median income for a household in the county was $38,345, and the median income for a family was $46,547. Males had a median income of $30,822 versus $23,003 for females. The per capita income for the county was $18,081. About 6.50% of families and 9.50% of the population were below the poverty line, including 11.40% of those under age 18 and 10.70% of those age 65 or over. Communities Cities *Farragut *Hamburg *Imogene *Randolph *Riverton *Shenandoah (part) *Sidney *Tabor *Thurman Unincorporated communities *Bartlett *McPaul *Percival Townships Fremont County is divided into thirteen townships: * Benton * Fisher * Green * Locust Grove * Madison * Monroe * Prairie * Riverside * Riverton * Scott * Sidney * Walnut * Washington Population ranking The population ranking of the following table is based on the 2010 census of Fremont County.http://www.census.gov/2010census/ † county seat See also *Fremont County Courthouse (Iowa) *National Register of Historic Places listings in Fremont County, Iowa References External links *Fremont County website *Fremont County Economic Development website *Fremont County Chamber of Commerce website Category:Fremont County, Iowa Category:1847 establishments in Iowa Category:Iowa counties on the Missouri River Category:Settlements established in 1847